User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the Queen - Chapter 9: Sororicide
Sororicide is the ninth and final chapter of my eleventh fanfiction, "Hail to the Queen". As the title suggests, this is not going to be a fun chapter. Harold does something that will change him forever, but you won't see the changes until a later fanfiction. Sororicide Elena and I fought. She seemed much more aggressive than usual. She used her agility to her advantage, and I could barely defend myself. If my right hand wasn't fucked up, then maybe I could fight better. The fight seemed indecisive for a long time. We were both getting very tired, hurt, and enraged. We had fought many times before, but we never resolved our conflicts like this. Elena seemed so determined to defeat me that she didn't really seem to care how much damage she was doing to her own castle. She ran up on the balcony, and I followed her. I then taunted Elena, trying to piss her off. Harold: You can fight with a blade almost as well as you can in bed, sister. This pissed her off really badly. She took off her helmet, and threw it at me. I dodged it quite easily, and our fight continued. I was sweating so badly that I had to take my helmet off so that I wouldn't pass out. Eventually, Elena had her back to the balcony, and I disarmed her. She leaned on the balcony, not sure what was going to happen next. I walked up to her, and hugged her with my right arm. I kissed her on the cheek, then whispered into her ear. Harold: I'm sorry. I stabbed Elena in the stomach with my Burial Blade. She coughed, and fell forward. I held her as I fell backwards. As Elena died in my arms, she tried to stay calm, and talked to me. Elena: W-w-w-whhhyyy? I tried to hold back my tears so hard that my voice cracked as I spoke. Harold: You made me do this. Elena: I never wanted this, Harold. She smiled. Elena: That night during your last trip back home was one of the best nights of my life, brother. It ended badly, but it was fun while it lasted. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. Harold: Why did you make me do this, Elena? Elena: I didn't. Harold: I love you. So much. I kissed her on the forehead, and she whispered her final words to me. Elena: I'm sorry. Elena died in my arms. I cried even harder. I couldn't see through the tears in my eyes. It took half an hour before I was able to get myself together. I put my helmet back on, and carried Elena's body out of the castle. I buried her not far from the main gate. I was still crying while I was burying her. I never should have come to this city. If I hadn't had left Yharnam, then none of this would have happened. After burying Elena, I broke the shovel against the pavement, furious at myself. Henriett came to calm me down. We went back to the inn. Henriett: Harold, it's over now. Harold: I killed my sister. None of this had to happen. This is my fault. Henriett: Things don't always go the way they should. Harold: We need to go back to Yharnam. I'm never coming back to Thrace. Henriett: I'm sorry, Harold. We went back to the port in Thrace, and got on the boat back to Yharnam. When we got back, James approached me. James: Harold! Where the fuck have you been?! He then saw how terrible I looked. James: Harold, is everything alright? Harold: No. Everything is definitely NOT alright! James: Sorry to hear that. There's something you need to see, Harold. Harold: What is it? And where's Jackie Boy? James: I'll explain when we get there. I told Henriett to go home without me. James brought me to the Tomb of Oedon. He showed me two graves stones. They were the graves of both Plague and Amelia. I then fell backwards, and cried. I had just been forced to kill my sister, and now I just learned that my best friend died while I was away? Plague was like a brother to me. Amelia was my wife's closest friend, so I cared about her a lot. Harold: What the fuck happened? James: It's a long story. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. Harold: As if this week couldn't have gotten any worse. Credits The title of this chapter means "sister killer". Tell me what you think in the comments. My next fanfiction is an Altair fanfiction. Category:Blog posts